


[Podfic] John in His Arms

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Sherlock, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Americana, Americanisms, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, First Time, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Rimming, Shower Sex, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, Teenlock, Thanksgiving, University, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask, and you shall receive. This is the sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5108855">Just Like That (Gone and Changed)</a>, in which John and Sherlock have grown up on neighboring farms in the Midwestern United States, gone from friends to lovers, and are currently in their sophomore year of college (not together). They are now home for the Thanksgiving break, after not seeing each other since late August. This will be multiple chapters, one for each day they are reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [John in His Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277929) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> Thanks to cwb for permission to record. Full podbook will be compiled and made available after all chapters are recorded/edited/uploaded.

 

Length: 15:41  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dxi2f8uf4725cp9/John+in+His+Arms+by+cwb+-+Chapter+1.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4w05waaawglwmat/John+in+His+Arms+by+cwb+-+Chapter+1.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-in-his-arms-by-cwb-chapter-1))

Pre/Post Music - [Please Don't Go (piano cover by David Vitas)](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-in-his-arms-by-cwb-chapter-1) \- Barcelona


	2. Wednesday 9:45AM

Length: 34:12

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/36mqfnqtenaw5uz/John+in+His+Arms+by+cwb+-+Chapter+2.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qax4xu30lz3yi5f/John+in+His+Arms+by+cwb+-+Chapter+2.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-in-his-arms-by-cwb-chapter-2))


	3. Thursday 7:30PM

Length: 9:41

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/eq1of0k3ebb4a3q/John+in+His+Arms+by+cwb+-+Chapter+3.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/z16b6t35at19t5r/John+in+His+Arms+by+cwb+-+Chapter+3.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-in-his-arms-by-cwb-chapter-3))


	4. Friday 5:16PM

Length: 37:24

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x55fug35wovd6gx/John+in+His+Arms+by+cwb+-+Chapter+4.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dbnr5q5o1ooty1j/John+in+His+Arms+by+cwb+-+Chapter+4.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-in-his-arms-by-cwb-chapter-4))


	5. Saturday 11:10AM

Length: 23:30

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/df2l83czogr3lly/John+in+His+Arms+by+cwb+-+Chapter+5.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hbsb0dfgxqdr9gz/John+in+His+Arms+by+cwb+-+Chapter+5.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-in-his-arms-by-cwb-chapter-5))


	6. Saturday 4:29PM

Length: 21:25  
  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/15qehshxkhcqjiy/John+in+His+Arms+by+cwb+-+Chapter+6.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8ku9k34pbintxxz/John+in+His+Arms+by+cwb+-+Chapter+6.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-in-his-arms-by-cwb-chapter-6))


	7. Sunday 2:20PM

Length: 28:20

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5a07zwn4df6xp4y/John+in+His+Arms+by+cwb+-+Chapter+7.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ya41qzd1zdb2art/John+in+His+Arms+by+cwb+-+Chapter+7.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-in-his-arms-by-cwb-chapter-7))

Pre/Post Music - [Please Don't Go (piano cover by David Vitas)](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-in-his-arms-by-cwb-chapter-1) \- Barcelona


	8. Full Podfic

Length: 2:50:15  
MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3u77p78p904otu8/John+in+His+Arms+by+cwb.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/h571g0ctmpmzpiu/John+in+His+Arms+-+Full+Podfic.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/john-in-his-arms-by-cwb-full-podfic))  
AudioFic ([mp3/m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/john-in-his-arms))


End file.
